Warm My Cooling Heart
Warm My Cooling Heart Goku sighed for the umpteenth time since he got to the edge of the cliff he sat upon. Life seemed to be getting worse and worse as time went on. He thought that after Buu perhaps he could come home and all would be well, life would just return to normal. He had no idea how wrong he was. *Flashback* “Chichi, you are amazing! That was delicious.” Goku said as he patted his stomach and leaned back in his chair after having eaten a table full of food. “Thank you Goku, I’m glad you liked it.” Chichi smiled warmly as she picked up the plates from the table. Reaching out a hand Goku grasped Chichi’s wrist, taking the plates from her hand and placing them back on the table and brought her to straddle his lap. “I don’t know how I could ever repay you.” Goku said, while nuzzling her neck. “Y−you repay me by being a good husband and saving me countless times.” Chichi murmured, craning her neck to give Goku better access. She shivered when his pink tongue tickled the sensitive juncture where neck met shoulder. Goku inhaled deeply, taking in her exquisite scent. Gods, how he had missed her. Chichi moaned as Goku ran his hands up her thighs to cup her firm bottom. Callous fingers stroking smooth porcelain skin. “Goku,” Chichi looked into the saiyan’s onyx depths. “I want you…” Goku stood up and still holding Chichi tightly to him, made his way to their bed room. There he led them to the bliss that he thought was love. −−−−−−− Goku awoke to the sound of loud pounding on the front door. He sat up and groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He pulled on a pair of gi pants and yawned his way to the front door. The pounding and yelling grew louder and more insistent, and it was then that Goku realized that the person at his doorstep was a man. Opening the door he said; “Why are you so loud so early in the morning?” The man sputtered and mumbled something incoherent before his face contorted in anger and he got up in Goku’s face. “Who are you? Are you another one of Chichi’s lovers?” The man yelled, spittle flying from his mouth unnoticed in his anger. “No, I’m her husband and what do you mean ‘other lovers’” Goku asked scratching his head. “Oh ho ho! So the little hubby doesn’t know!” “Know what?” “About the little whore’s sex life.” “ What are you talking about? Don’t call my wife a whore!” The man seemed to swell in his anger. “I know all about your death and how you left you wife and children. I was Chichi’s fucking lover, all while you where gone I was like a father to the children you left” the man laughed “It was like I replace you−” “GOKU NO!” Goku’s fist collided with the man’s jaw, shattering it. Chichi knelt down beside the groaning man and cupped his swollen cheek carefully. “Goku why would you do that?” she asked “Shut- up, you’re lucky that the punch wasn’t meant to kill.” Said Goku before blasting off Chichi watched as the form of her husband dwindled in the light of the rising sun. *End Flashback* ''Dammit! ''Why? Why did she have to betray him? She had fucking sex with him only to dump it on him that she cheated some time later? The soul rending pain that he felt was something the light hearted saiyan wasn’t accustomed to. He had never felt such sorrow… He almost wanted to fly into the sun, into the searing heat that would warm his cooling heart. Category:Fan Fiction